Gratidão
by Lara Boger
Summary: Feliz por tudo que acontece desde a chegada de Aki em sua vida, Ueno retribuirá seu amor à altura.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Sensitive Pornograph não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ashika Sakura. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** Feliz por tudo que acontece desde a chegada de Aki em sua vida, Ueno retribuirá seu amor à altura.

* * *

**Gratidão**

Despertar.

Nunca as primeiras horas da manhã de um sábado prometeram ser tão boas.

Não que habitualmente não pudessem ser para as outras pessoas, mas para Ueno não era assim. Talvez pelo fato de ter de passar esse tempo sozinho, mas não era mais o caso. Nos últimos tempos vinha descobrindo como essas horas poderiam ser desejadas quando havia alguém com quem passa-las, mesmo que estivessem no tão desejado ócio, imersos no silêncio mais absoluto que poderia haver.

Silêncio de descanso, de contemplação... tudo era uma questão de contexto. Porém o fato indiscutível e consumado era de que Aki ficava lindo enquanto dormia. O rosto sereno de seu companheiro entregue ao descanso que lhe era tão caro era um presente para si.

Era bom ver que aos poucos estava sendo capaz de retomar cada aspecto de sua vida, inclusive o simples ato de dormir. Até pouco tempo, dormir era um ato de tanto desprendimento que o rapaz parecia incapaz de ceder diante de tantos traumas. E vê-lo assim, tranquilo e sem a ajuda de remédios lhe trazia uma sensação de recompensa.

Pena que o sono de Aki ainda fosse tão leve, sendo um simples som ou movimento capaz de acordá-lo.

- Já acordado, Ueno-kun? – ouviu a voz pastosa e grave de seu namorado lhe perguntar. Meneou a cabeça como resposta, observando seus olhos ainda pequeninos, como se ao menos não tivesse se assustado em acordar.. – Devia ter me chamado...

- Eu gosto de te ver dormindo.

- Bobo...

Viu-o querer levantar, disposto a começar o dia e se entregar às tarefas do apartamento. Porém as tarefas domésticas e cotidianas estavam longe do pensamento de Ueno, e disposto a ter um fim de semana diferente, não o deixou levantar. Um toque suave nas mãos chamou a atenção do mais novo, que lhe dirigiu um olhar curioso.

-_ Ie_, Aki-chan. Fica aqui comigo, a cama está tãããão boa...

Ele não respondeu, apenas voltou a se deitar, aconchegando-se no peito de que lhe chamou. Ueno sorriu, satisfeito lhe fazendo um afago nos cabelos, ouvindo a risada suave do namorado, sabendo que ele tentaria lhe persuadir de alguma forma, em estranheza a um dia de folga.

- As tarefas não se fazem sozinha, Ueno-kun.

- Um dia não vai matar... nós cuidamos bem do apartamento então temos direito a alguns dias, ok?

- _Hai, hai..._

- Está pensando que sou um preguiçoso, não?

- _Ie_, imagina... – riu.

- Eu sei que está pensando que isso é preguiça, não tente me enganar porque eu te conheço. Além disso, nós dois trabalhamos bastante, principalmente você. Precisamos de descanso.

– Não estou acostumado com isso, mas sou obrigado a concordar que a cama está ótima.

- Não se preocupe. Se depender de mim vai se acostumar logo.

- Pretende me levar para o mau caminho?

- Óbvio, ou por acaso pensou que eu te deixaria no caminho da retidão? Não tem graça sozinho...

O som do riso de Aki soou baixinho aos ouvidos de Ueno, que ficou feliz com aquela demonstração de alegria vinda do namorado. O simples riso do companheiro era um dos pequenos sinais de que aquilo estava dando certo, que estavam vivendo bem e de que aos poucos ele estava se acostumando com a possibilidade de viver uma vida normal.

Sabia que ele estava feliz, mas sabia que faltava algo para que isso realmente acontecesse.

Era um assunto delicado, mas que não poderia ser adiado para sempre mesmo significando sair de um terreno seguro. Sendo assim, tentou deixar sua própria voz a mais segura possível, pois teria de ser paciente.

- Aki... você não tem vontade de procurar seu pai? Rever sua família?

As palavras foram ditas em um tom calmo, sabendo que aquele era um assunto espinhoso. Atento a isso, procurava observar atentamente a forma como seu namorado reagiria a menção da família que não via ou mantinha ou tinha qualquer notícia há anos, desde que fora expulso de casa.

Primeiro, viu a surpresa: as sobrancelhas elevadas, naquela conhecida expressão de dúvida de como quem não entende algo que lhe seja dito, como quem tenta entender algo inusitado e procura uma explicação lógica para tal.

- Por que essa pergunta agora, Ueno-kun?

- Nada em específico, Aki-chan. É que tudo aconteceu há tanto tempo... pensei que quisesse procura-los ou algo parecido.

Viu os traços do rosto delicado do rapaz se suavizarem, colocando-se em uma expressão conformada, como se sequer precisasse hesitar para lhe dar uma resposta, ainda que não fosse essa sua vontade. Aki agia como se estivesse diante de algo imutável e se conformava com o fato de que não haveria nada a ser feito. Algo evidente em suas primeiras palavras.

- Isso é impossível. Independente de minha vontade, não sou mais bem vindo. Eu sei qual o meu lugar, Ueno-kun. Não tenho direito de contrariar uma ordem do meu pai e impor algo que lhe desagrade.

- Mas você não gostaria de revê-los? Não sente saudades? – insistiu, disposto a tirar alguma informação de seu namorado, qualquer palavra em concordância, qualquer sinal que indicasse aquele simples desejo – Já se passou muito tempo, as coisas podem ter mudado. Seu pai pode ter se arrependido...

- Ueno-kun, se tem uma coisa que sei sobre meu pai é que ele não volta atrás em hipótese alguma. Desde que me entendo por gente a palavra dele é definitiva e não seria por mim que algo iria mudar. Eu desonrei minha família e isso nunca terá perdão, pouco importa o tempo que passou ou o que eu sinta. Ele me disse que abri mão da minha família no instante em que me apaixonei pela primeira vez por um rapaz. Nesse caso não há o que ser cogitado, nem nada a ser feito.

- Aki-chan...

- Não lamente por mim. Isso já passou, não precisa se lamentar. Não se preocupe com isso.

Sem palavras. Ueno não sabia o que dizer ao namorado. Na verdade até sabia, mas Aki lhe recusaria tudo que pudesse lhe dizer, sob o falso argumento de que merecera tudo aquilo.

As vezes tinha vontade de sacudir o companheiro, fazer com que entendesse que não era culpado por nada, que tudo fora uma tremenda injustiça. Queria compreender a razão pela qual Aki parecia tão desprendido, sem qualquer apego a si próprio. Aki era uma vítima, então pelo que deveria sentir culpa?

Talvez tivesse sido tão expressivo em sua reação contrariada, que isso tivesse constrangido o rapaz, que pareceu encolher-se diante de si, abaixando a cabeça, envergonhado por algum motivo que apenas ele mesmo parecia notar.

- _Gomen_, Ueno-kun.

- Pelo que está me pedindo desculpas?

- Eu estraguei o clima com essa conversa. Te chateei. _Gomenasai._

- Você não me chateia nunca. E não pense que essa conversa me fez perder a vontade de ficar na cama, ou que só por isso vou te deixar levantar. – avisou, sorrindo malicioso enquanto o abraçava, trazendo o corpo do outro para mais perto de si e acarinhando os cabelos cinza, sentindo seu cheiro. – Agora, por que não sossega e dorme mais um pouco?

- Dormir mais?

- Claro... ontem passou o dia inteiro estudando. Fins de semana são pra descansar. Eu sei que isso é diferente pra você, mas prometo que vai se acostumar rapidinho, ok? Sei que deve estar exausto, e vai conseguir dormir logo.

Aki não lhe deu nenhuma resposta audível. Não que fosse necessário dizer algo quando um sorriso e um selo suave nos lábios poderiam dar a ideia exata de seus pensamentos. O beijo de seu namorado era delicioso, mesmo que fosse apenas um selinho. Moveu-se para acomodá-lo melhor, sentindo o calor do corpo dele enquanto lhe fazia um carinho. Sabia que seu namorado tinha dificuldades para dormir, receio vindo daqueles tempos do qual tentava esconder os detalhes a todo custo e por isso não lhe negava nenhum gesto que conforto ou afeto, mesmo que ele não lhe pedisse nada.

Não foi surpresa notar que não demorou para que seus toques tinham surtido efeito, mas ainda assim continuou com a carícia. Quando dormia, Aki parecia uma criança e vê-lo assim lhe deixava satisfeito. Ele estava bem e feliz, as coisas estavam se ajeitando. Porém, sabia que para Aki faltava uma coisa.

Sua família. O pai e os irmãos do qual não costumava falar muito, e quando falava tinha um tom entre a nostalgia e o conformismo. Sabia que o companheiro sentia falta deles, mas julgava impossível qualquer espécie de aproximação. Mas Aki não sabia que as coisas tinham mudado.

Sim. Eles o procuravam.

O nome de seu companheiro, Iwamura Akira, estava em um banco de dados de pessoas desaparecidas, sua foto não deixava dúvidas. Ueno descobrira por acaso enquanto trabalhava em seu novo emprego, justamente em uma parceira dessa organização. Aki era considerado desaparecido há cinco anos, o que significava que a busca não era recente.

Eles o queriam de volta. E Ueno faria tudo que pudesse para que acontecesse.

Já tinha o telefone de Iwamura-san, o pai do namorado e em breve faria um contato, comunicando que sabia de seu paradeiro e dependendo de como as coisas fossem, ajudaria naquele reencontro. Sim, por que não o deixaria se machucar de novo. E se tudo desse certo e no que dependesse de si, seu namorado teria de volta tudo aquilo que julgava ter perdido.

Não estaria mais sozinho. Não estaria mais perdido. Haveria quem zelasse por ele, quem lhe tivesse cuidado, quem se preocupasse. Proteção.

Aki merecia todo o amor que pudesse ter. E Ueno faria de tudo para que isso acontecesse porque amava demais aquele rapaz de cabelos cinza e lhe era grato demais para não retribuir até mesmo os pequenos gestos.

Afinal quem mais lhe faria feliz por coisas tão simples quanto dormirem lado a lado em pleno fim de semana? Ou pelas horas que passavam juntos, fosse estudando, ou escutando música? Ou pela forma com que o calor do corpo dele e a simples cadência de sua respiração embalassem seu sono, lhe fazendo esquecer aquelas noites antigas de insônia?

Retribuiria, mesmo que seu namorado não reconhecesse o fato de merecer algo e encarasse com incredulidade qualquer menção a isso.

Por que o amava demais para simplesmente ser amado e não lhe dar nada em troca.

_**FIM**_


End file.
